


$7.00 Amtrak Wine

by ChampagneYear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneYear/pseuds/ChampagneYear
Summary: Harry was bored. He woke up at 6:00AM. Shane was already awake and standing next to the fridge. He fed Shane a pepper. Shane grabbed his keys. Harry had stopped feeling empty. Harry told himself he had stopped feeling empty. Harry fed the animals. Hay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for The Last 5 Years. It's also been 5 years since I've written fanfiction. As you can probably tell from the relevance of this joke.

Harry was bored. He woke up at 6:00AM. Shane was already awake and standing next to the fridge. He fed Shane a pepper. Shane grabbed his keys. Harry had stopped feeling empty. Harry told himself he had stopped feeling empty. Harry fed the animals. Hay. 

It was a fishing day. He caught a chub. He caught a sea cucumber. He caught a red snapper. Harry caught other fish. At 5:00PM he went to the bar. Harry drank beer. He bought Sam a beer. Harry drank beer.

At 7:00PM, he gave Leah a bouquet. Harry drank beer. When the effects of the beer wore off, Harry felt tremendous guilt.

Harry was bored. He woke up at 6:00AM. He fed Shane hay; he fed the animals hay. He caught a chub. He went to the bar and gave Leah a bouquet. He felt tremendous guilt.

Harry was bored. He woke up at 6:00AM. He fed Shane hay; he fed the animals peppers. He felt.

Harry was bored. He woke up at 6:00AM. He felt tremendous guilt.

Harry was bored.

A train went through Stardew Valley. Harry got on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sold coffee on the train. And wine.

Harry turned his phone on airplane mode. He needn’t be bothered by texts. They sold coffee on the train. And wine. It was 7:30AM. They sold coffee on the train.

And wine.

Harry ordered a coffee. It tasted like Giardia. Harry hadn’t forgotten the taste of home.

Trees passed out the window. The kinda trees you wouldn’t feed to your kids. Takeaway trees. Drive-thu trees. Garbage trees. Harry thought.

Shane had been older. Shane had been deeper. Shane had been a lot of fun. Harry thought. On the train. They sold wine on the train. And coffee.

They had met at the bar. There was only one in the neighborhood. In the valley. It was a small neighborhood. A small valley. Harry lived close. Shane lived close. They had hit it off. 

It was a small valley.


End file.
